


Porto Do Meu Coração (Porto Of My Heart)

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Old Fic, bisexual kol, portuguese words, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Apparently being an ass is in your family genes, so no, I won’t call him.”“You do enjoy fighting with each other, don’t you? I guess the make up sex must be mindblowing. If not, I don’t know why you put up with that paranoid old timer.”“Well, maybe it’s because I love him!” Caroline shouted angry and frustrated.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Porto Do Meu Coração (Porto Of My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Strolling down the Douro river at night was breathtakingly beautiful, a bit chilly but that stopped bothering her since turning into a vampire. And the sight on top of the bridge looking down at the still water and twinkling lights, and all the different people, was especially delightful.

Kol had gone wandering off for a bit, claiming he was hungry for more than the delicious portuguese food and so Caroline had been left alone with her thoughts. It was a sudden trip, and surprisingly enough Portugal had never made her huge list of places to visit - such a small country, and she never knew much about it, so why would it? But Kol, apparently, was a fan and just _had_ to show it to her.

_Starting with the wonderful Porto._

And oh, Caroline had fallen deeply in love with it, much more than Kol could ever love it - and his company was much appreciated, so much fun...but somehow she missed Klaus, and wondered how he’d show her around. She knew the experience would be much different, more focused on the art and history of it all, and Caroline was already making plans for that trip with Klaus - after they made up, of course.

_She missed his voice._

“Darling, you really should have a taste of my new friend here.” Kol said, his arm around a pretty dark-haired man.

“You really should be more careful Kol, you still have blood on your lips. Why are you such a messy eater?”

Joking, he licked his lips clean, “I’m a _very_ passionate person, so messiness comes with it.”

“Just let him go already.” she rolled her eyes.

“But…”

“ _Kol!_ ”

“Fine, you _absolute bore_. You can go now, but never forget the wild night you had with a handsome foreigner. _Adeus_.” Kol compelled, kissing the man’s lips one last time.

“You’re such a drama queen.”

“No, that would be _you_ and _my dear brother_ , I’m more of a…”

“An _asshole_?”

“Aren’t you all prickly...pray tell, what seems to be the problem now? You were enjoying yourself, but I leave you for a bit and you get in a bad mood...I never knew you loved me so much.”

“It was actually peaceful, and then you showed up, so…”

“Ah, so you were having some weird sexual fantasy about Nik, and I interrupted you. I’m sorry, if I had known I would have definitely done it again. It’s not my fault you’re frustrated.”

“You’re an ass.”

“And a great one at that - the best one actually. Just call him already, so we can go on to have fun in a beautiful city.”

“Apparently being an ass is in your family genes, so no, I won’t call him.”

“You do enjoy fighting with each other, don’t you? I guess the make up sex must be mindblowing. If not, I don’t know why you put up with that paranoid old timer.”

“Well, maybe it’s because I love him!” Caroline shouted angry and frustrated.

Kol just stared at her smirking, enjoying her outburst and happy to have blackmail on her.

Realizing that for the first time ever she admitted her feeling for Klaus, to his brother nonetheless, Caroline was shocked. “I need a drink.”

“Oh darling, we’re just in the place for that. I’m going to get you black-out drunk.” Kol said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her along to the “galerias”.

There were clubs and even more clubs all around them, and the streets were filled with people, from young to old, to students and workers, friends and lovers, to everything in between. It was hard to move around, bumping into everyone here or there, the heat of everyone’s bodies felt good though and Caroline stopped thinking of anything but what was happening now. The music was booming all around, every different song intertwining and becoming something more - _it was unbelievably fun_.

They entered a completely random club and started drinking and dancing - Kol would twirl her around, as if she were a princess or pull her in close trying to do “kizomba”, and then they’d do shots after shots. Caroline felt good, _free_.

They left one club, had fun in the streets and entered another club, and again and again and again, throughout the night. Who knew portuguese people were such party animals? And maybe, just maybe, she got a little taste of their sweet blood. It was fun and simple, and only Kol could ever make her feel like this. One way or another, he understood her, and never pushed her into doing things she never wanted but always pulled her along to do new things. She’d never tell him, but Caroline wasn’t sure how she could have ever lived without him and wasn’t sure she could ever live without him now. What could she say? She sort of loved the psychopath.

Caroline woke up with a pounding headache, and an unimaginable thirst. “Ouch, I thought only witches could give vampires pain like this.”

“I did tell you I’d get you black-out drunk, I wasn’t lying.” Kol smiled, thrusting a bag of warm B+ blood in her hands.

“Oh my god, you’re a blessing.” she said, taking the bag and drinking it fully, almost moaning from the instant relief of pain and thirst.

“ _I know_. I mean after your confession last night - well more this morning if we’re being honest - I know that you actually understand my greatness. Not everyone is clever enough to notice it, but you my darling, are one of a kind.”

“What?”

“The whole, ‘I can’t live without you Kol, you’re so important to me and I love you’ thing. I don’t think Klaus would be happy with this, which is why I recorded it and am planning to show it to him.”

“...you’re lying. I didn’t say that.”

“But you did my dear. I always knew you had a thing for me - _it’s fine_ , I understand.”

“I’d never say that outloud, no matter how drunk I was.”

“Not out loud, but you do think it?”

“What, no, that’s not what I meant! And wait a second, so you were lying?”

“You should really know me better by now, seeing as you love me so much.”

“ _I will kill you_.”

“That’d be an interesting turn of events.”

“One day! You’ll see.”

“Can’t wait for it. But then again, if I died how would you go on living then?”

“I’m…” taking a deep breath she continued, “going to take a shower. Behave yourself.”

“Yes m’am, the massacres will be kept at a minimum.” Kol joked, saluting her.

“ _Ugh._ ”

* * *

“There are museums that we could visit, but that’s one of your things you have with my brother, so I’d rather not. I prefer the energy the city itself has, and people’s life force to boring museums. I wonder if you can feel the old magic of this city seeping out of its core.”

She could feel it in her bones, and in an animalistic way, she fed on it, devoured it completely and loved it tenderly.

They walked, and walked, through the narrow streets and atop the cobblestone; the old buildings all around them, some decrepit but still wonderful to look upon, the small shops littered around, for any tourists that may need a trinket or two.

Breaking the silence, he played out a story with his full gestures and low voice, “The streets are full of history and old beauty, as you’ve already realized. If only these walls could speak, what unspeakable things would we learn? Their struggles and their deaths, and how many shags behind a car, on a tucked away corner could there have been?”

Caroline laughed while rolling her eyes, and then grabbed his arm and kept walking around aimlessly. Until…“Avenida dos Aliados.” he had whispered in her ear.

It was beautiful, nothing too much to see besides the wonderful architecture of each building, and the great open space with statues of men she had never heard of - but for what it was, it was perfect. The avenue was full of people, bustling around: a cacophony of laughter and fun, and they were nice - _so nice_ \- and open, and smiling, and maybe she’d never leave.

They visited “caves vinho do Porto”, and apparently she now really enjoyed drinking wine. Of course Kol being Kol, mixed the wine he was tasting with blood from the girl doing the tour, and said it was exquisite, and convinced Caroline of doing the same and yes, he might have been right.

“That was surprisingly fun, _and_ that wine tastes, like, _really good_. I never expected that I would learn so many new things on a trip with _Kol Mikaelson_. Wow!”

“That’s hurtful.”

“Trips with you are usually more death and destruction and blood...and party.”

“Well, we still have time for death and destruction, don’t worry.”

“ _Right_ , so where to now?”

“There’s a beautiful library or a cool market. Livraria Lello or Mercado do Bolhão?”

“So museums are boring, but bookstores are beautiful?”

“It has a bit of a Harry Potter thing going on, so yes.”

“Oh, then both, definitely both.”

It was otherworldly, seemingly out of a fairytale, and not the place itself, but watching Kol get giddy as a child in a place like that. A weird situation, a bit off putting and _amazing blackmail_ , and also strangely cute. Kol liked Harry Potter. Was it because of the magic, Caroline wondered. Did he side with Voldemort or Harry? Caroline was curious, and could you blame her? Still, she let Kol have his peace - for now - and let him enjoy being a psychopathic man-child.

Who was she kidding? Caroline felt as excited as he did, being able to be a kid with him was kinda fun. Even as a child she never really got to act as one, so she took this opportunity to have the time of her life.

 _Thanks to Kol_ , she didn’t once think of Klaus.

Nope.

Not at all.

Not once.

_Was he ok?_

The market had an intense energy that she got quickly addicted to, the people trying to sell fruit and fish and anything else, would shout and try to convince you to buy their stuff. They sounded very convincing, even if Caroline had no idea of what they were saying. Big voices and easy smiles and loud laughter, and apparently a lot of cussing.

Of any words she could’ve learned, so far she had mostly learned cuss words. Not even because of Kol, but because of the little interactions she had had with portuguese people; those were the first words that they’d teach her.

“Say caralho.”, “Puta”, “Fodasse.”, “Vai à merda.” they kept teaching her, finding it incredibly fun when she’d say it, and proud of her. Telling her she did a good job, and that she’d fit right in, if she knew those very important words. And for the most part they were being honest, because everyone seemed to be very reliant on those words, for everything and anything. Caroline still tried to avoid them, from fear of offending these very hard to offend people.

As they once again walked along the streets in silence, Kol looked up and stopped.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, worried. He had been pretty quiet for a while now.

Looking around to see they were indeed alone, he jumped up, and stole some laundry that was drying in the sun.

“Kol, what are you doing?”

“Here you go, you can have this top.” Kol announced, shoving a still half wet top into her arms.

“That’s _gross_.”

“It’s not _that_ ugly, but ok.” Kol shrugged, throwing the top on the floor. Then he took off his own shirt, threw it away and put on the one he had stolen.

“Sometimes you _confuse_ me.”

“I was tired of wearing the same thing, it’s not that complicated. Want me to steal something prettier for you?”

Caroline stared daggers at him and he smiled.

“I’m just playing, Caroline. You look absolutely perfect, except…” Kol eyed the clothesline mischievously, and jumped again, stealing something else. “We’re going to the beach, and you aren’t dressed for it, so here.” he continued, throwing a bikini at her face.

With her quick reflexes, she managed to grab the bikini before it hit her in the face, “Kol, that’s nasty. Stop it.”

“Is it not to your taste? I bet you preferred something more skimpy, hmm…”

As soon as he started to walk and tried to find other bikinis to annoy her with, Caroline chucked the thing at the back of his head. “If you don’t stop, the next thing I’m throwing at you, is a rock.”

“Ouch, are you in kindergarten now, is that it? So childish.”

“You keep pushing me, and you’ll see what happens.”

“Caroline, my dear, you’re starting to sound like Klaus. Next time you’ll threaten to dagger me and everything, won’t you? How riveting.”

“Maybe I will.”

“ _Scary._ ” Kol teased, booping her nose.

“Shut up.” she said, hitting his hand away.

“You should be nicer to me, I even prepared you a gift and everything.”

“ _Oh no_.”

“That reaction is beyond rude, I’m a great gifter.”

“You can _keep it_ , but thanks.”

“Oops, too late.”

“What do you mean?”

“ _Caroline._ ” his voice was sweet and apologetic, trickling down into her heart and almost washing away her anger - _almost._

Kol didn’t leave, didn’t give them the space and time they needed - _no_ \- he sat on the sidewalk, with his chin on his hands while thinking he should’ve gotten popcorn. With only his eyebrows, he managed to tell Caroline to turn around and deal with her problems.

She’d have her vengeance one day, and that was a promise.

Adorning a fake smile she asked, “Klaus, what are you doing _here_.”

“I thought I could show you around.”

“I have Kol.”

Klaus looked like a kicked puppy, and she always had a hard time when he made that face, but she wasn’t going to back down now, no matter how cute and sad he looked. The silence was loud and awkward.

“Why are you here?” Kol questioned, bored of their stalling and trying to move it along - this was starting to not be very entertaining.

Klaus glared at him, and he rolled his eyes, while Caroline crossed her arms waiting.

He really didn’t want to do this with an audience, but he soldiered on, “I’ve missed you, love.”

“That’s nice, but not what I wanted. Try again.” Caroline shrugged nonchalantly, but inside her heart ached and her blood ran warm with want for him, his hands, his everything.

Klaus looked frustrated, close to exploding and ruining it all - which would be fun but ultimately would hurt Caroline, so Kol couldn’t let it happen.

“Apparently Caroline loves you, did you know that? _Probably not_. She finally admitted it, and it wasn’t to you, it was to me. All because she feels the most comfortable with me and not you. How sad.”

Caroline’s body tensed up - _she was visibly angry_ \- while Klaus’ relaxed, his eyes brightening with hope. It didn’t matter that she hadn’t said it to him, at least she had come to terms with her feelings and one day she’d tell him and for her, he’d wait forever.

“I’m sorry Caroline.”

She was shocked, he actually apologized, the big bad hybrid apologized and it looked like absolute torture - it was so satisfying. “Ok.”

“Ok? No ‘you’re forgiven’?”

“Nope, I accept your apology, doesn’t mean I forgive you. Give it time.” Caroline wasn’t letting him off easily, but, “I missed you too.”

Finally she could touch him, she could be with him, it felt like a missing piece was finally put back; Caroline felt good and whole again. Klaus kissed her, as if all this time apart he couldn’t breathe and now he finally had air, like he’d never do anything to hurt her or ever let her go. She was his, and he was hers, right down to their atoms. They belonged together and-

“ _‘I’m sorry Caroline.’_ ”

The sound of his voice made them stop and look at Kol.

Kol didn’t look nor sound remorseful at all, “My bad, I totally taped all of it and wanted to see if the video was good. I think I’ll make a remix of his ‘I’m sorry’, it’s not every day Nik apologizes. You can go back to eating each other’s faces, very romantic.”

Out of the corner of his eye he sees that both of them are in fact, ready to murder him and decides it’s time to leave them be, “Well, I should be going now. Have fun you disgusting lovebirds.”

“Let’s go to the beach?” Caroline asked, thinking back to earlier with Kol.

“That’d be my pleasure.” Klaus marveled, kissing her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Adeus - Goodbye  
> Galerias - It's basically a street filled with clubs and pubs and wtv where you can drink  
> Livraria Lello - Lello Bookstore  
> Mercado do Bolhão - Bolhão Market  
> Caralho - Dick  
> Puta - Whore but it has more of the feeling of Bitch   
> Fodasse - Fuck or Fuck it  
> Vai à merda - Merda is Shit, but this is basically our Go Fuck Yourself
> 
> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
